


You

by RenaM



Series: Work Friend [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaM/pseuds/RenaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been one week since the engagement, and the newly betrothed couple just want to enjoy each other's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand it's been over a month...haha....sorry XD Hope you're all well!  
> But my masters' dissertation is reaaaally taking up a lot of my time. Good news is: I'm halfway through it! (the typing part..then there is the whole editing, but I don't wanna think about that now...)  
> So, this is a superfluff fluffyness, to make your days fluffy! Hope you enjoy and please comment! I need comments to keep me going (masters and fic wise)!  
> Take care everyone =)

They were on their couch, with a blanket thrown carelessly over their stretched bodies- Kara was more than enough as a source of warmth. The TV was on in the background, but Lucy honestly had no recollection of what they had put on; her mind was solely focused on her fiancée. Her fiancée. She was still on high, a week after the proposal, but she couldn't help it. She was just so happy. And it was all thanks to Kara. The beautiful alien that had turned her life around the second she first met her. From the moment she gave her that smile that could rival the sun in warmth.

"What are you thinking about?" Kara asked, voice low as to not break the mood. They had been looking in each other's eyes for longer than Lucy cared to count. And as cliché and sappy as the situation was, Lucy couldn't care less. She had already dropped the 'true love' bomb, what was gazing at each other's eyes for long moments, in the quiet of night?

"You" Lucy answered, smiling.

Kara blushed, and Lucy had to chuckle at that. Even after dating for so long, after getting engaged, the superhero still blushed when Lucy said things like this (Kara managed to get her to blush as well, but that's neither here nor there).

"Me?" Kara asked, a grin forming on her face despite the blush.

"You say that as if you're surprised." Lucy said, her smile growing larger. She looked adoringly at Kara as she raised a hand to tuck a strand of blond hair behind her fiancée's ear.

"No, I... what about me?" Kara spluttered out, biting her lower lip.

Lucy's eyes strayed down for a second, before focusing on the Kryptonian's eyes again. Sue her.

"About you as a person." She answered softly, and Kara looked adorably confused at that. "About how you changed my life, so completely from the first time we met."

"Wheeeen I had a crush on your ex-boyfriend?" Kara asked, amused and still biting her lip. Now, however, there was a happy glint in her eyes, making Lucy chuckle again.

"Yes, wheeeen you had a crush on my ex-boyfriend." Lucy shook her head slightly, drawing the hand that was on Kara's hair to her cheek and caressing it. Her fiancée leaned on her touched, smiling fully again.

"But you continued to do so. Both with and without the uniform. You changed my perception of superheroes, you became my best friend... You gave me a reason to stay in the city and to be happy about staying." Lucy continued, and the moment suddenly got more intense than she had intended. But it was not a bad kind of intensity; how could it be, when Kara's eyes were fixated on hers, happiness visible in her whole face?

"And even when I arrested your sister, you were there for me. You helped me through the first few weeks as director of the DEO, when I had to adjust, and supported me afterwards. And...you figuratively, and _literally_ , made me fly Kara." Lucy kept going, and Kara chuckled at that.

"You make me fly too... in the figurative kind, though." Kara quipped, and Lucy laughed.

"You became so much more than my best friend... My girlfriend, my lover, my partner, my fiancée..." Lucy was sure, as she continued, that her face showed the same stupidly happy grin Kara's did, specially at the last word. "But most importantly, Kara, you..." Yep, and now Lucy was blushing, which prompted Kara to raise her own hand to cup the brunette's cheek. "You became my home..." Lucy finished, in a low voice. She was sure that if Kara didn't have super hearing she'd not have heard that.

"Oh, Luce..." Kara said, and there were tears on her eyes. Lucy felt her own moist up. The blond gave her a peck on the lips before continuing. "You are my home too... I have many friends, and I know they all love me, but with you...Lucy, with you I can be me...just me, Kara Zor-El. No expectations, no secrets, nothing if not me... just Kara."

"There is nothing 'just' anything about you, Kara." Lucy said, a tear or two escaping her eyes.

"You know what I meant." Kara answered, tears trailing her cheeks as well. She bumped her nose with Lucy's gently.

"I love you, so very much." Lucy whispered, her hand travelling from Kara's face to the back of her neck.

"I love you too... my fiancée." Kara said in the same tone, before kissing her soundly.

They kissed; deeply, lovingly, and languidly, for what seemed like hours (it might was well have been; Lucy completely lost track of time once again).

"I hope this, us crying, doesn't become a weekly thing." Lucy chuckled out, lips still hovering near Kara's.

Kara laughed softly.

"As long as they are tears of happiness, Lucy... I really don't mind doing it every day for the rest our lives." She answered, before kissing Lucy again, and again, and again.


End file.
